criminalcasegamefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Kullanıcı:Ramona.Stewart
♥♥♥ Ama öncelikle Bu Kullanıcıyı HER ŞEYDEN çok seviyorum! ♥♥♥ ---- ♥♥♥ But first, I love more than EVERYTHING! ♥♥♥ center link= Californication' link=' link=Red Hot Chili Peppers link= http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlUKcNNmywk Umarım profilimi beğenirsiniz :) ---- I hope you will like my user page :) Ben, Ben, Ben= Sizce ben nasıl birisiyim? İyi birisisin, Ece! Kötü birisisin, Ece! ---- ---- 195px Ramona.Stewart Profilim • Mesaj Duvarım • Kullanıcı Katkılarım Hey, ben Ramona.Stewart, ama siz beni Ece diye çağırabilirsiniz. Ben bu wikide sohbet moderatörüyüm. Eğer herhangi bir probleminiz ya da merak ettiğiniz bir şey varsa, benden yardım alabilirsiniz :) *Tuğçe: Çok üşengeçsin ama çok dadlusun falan yani :D Sınıftaki en iyi 2 arkadaşımdan bir tanesisin. İlk sırada yer alan falan yani :D Esprilerin çok harika çok güzel aynı benim gibi falan yani :D Sonra benim gibi şirin tatlı başarılısın falan yani :D Daha yazmaya üşendim falan yani.. :D *Buse: Ece sen esprili tatlı bir kızsın. Çok komik şakalar yapıyorsun. Her zaman yüzün gülüyor. Başarılısın işte. Bazen beni çıldırtıyorsun. Yani deli ediyorsun. Of yeter be (be > olmak)! "Good bye". *Zeynep G.: Ben hakkında fazla yorum yapmak istemiyorum ama Allah var iyi birisisin.... :) *Saliha: Bilmiyorum ki tatlısın enteresansın zekisin ne biliyim sen kendini nasıl görüyorsan bana da öyle görünüyorsun anladın Ecoş. :) :) :) *Zeynep B.: Ece sen çok tuhaf birisin ama bir şekilde bizi güldürmeyi başarıyorsun. Çalışkan, düzenli, disiplinlisin ama tuhafsın işte. Bence iyi bir kıza benziyorsun ama tuhafsın işte... *Çağla: Ece çok akıllı bir kız kolay kolay kimsenin kalbini kırmaz hep güleryüzlü, esprili kız, şakacı. Ecoş nasıl desem iyi biri neyse "bb" iyisin, seviliyorsun ♥ *Fikriye: Ece sen çok akıllı bir kızsın, çok temiz kalpli birisin. Seni çok seviyorum. Biraz acayip bir kızsın ama çok tatlısın.. *Kenan: Çok iyi çok temiz çok çalışkan çok titiz ve arkadaşı Buse'yi çok seviyor. Bu kadar... *Hüseyin: Zeki, iyi bir kopya veren :D *Metin: Zeki, çalışkan.. *Emir: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, sabırlı, sakin, herkesi koruyor.. *Kemal: Çalışkan, zeki, yardımsever, kavga etmeyen, küfürsüz... *Mehmet: Benden çok olmasın ama zeki biri... *Erdem: Zeki, iyi huylu bir kızsın. Öğretmenlerin tarafından sevilen, örnek birisisin.. (Ben: Biliyorum :D ) Eğer Userbox ve/veya Infoboxlarla ilgili sorununuz ya da isteğiniz olursa yazmaktan çekinmeyin. Size her türlü yardımım olabilir :) *Amansız Kasap *Liman Katili *Artık Güzel Değil *Kemiklerine Kadar Yanmış *Aile Cinayeti *Bir Cinayetin Anatomisi *Çağırma *Kampüste Cinayet *Yavaşça Ölümüm *Belalı Sular *Ölümün Kokusu *Her Şey Burada Sona Eriyor *Cesur Yeni Dünya *Küller, Küllere *Her Yer Kan Gölü *Ned Dillard (Adam uğraştırdı muğraştırdı ama yine de favorim :D ) *Ed Dunkin *Gordon Michelli *Chad Whickman *Salvador Cordero *Samuel Rye *Lucy Campbell *Aileen Greene *Freddy Stewart (Kardeşiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim neden öldün seeeen (zılgıt çeker.. :D ) *Steve Wood *Rachel Priest (Ölümü beni üzdü ama Freddy daha çok üzmüştü :D) *Daniel Taylor (Taylor Swift miydi yoksa.. KAHRETSİN! Yine unuttum :D) *Wilfred Turnscrew (Bu adam yüzünden de yazarlıktan soğudum :D) *Simon Armstrong *Harry Landry *Lawrence Bishop *Joe Stern *Tony Marconi *Julian Ramis *Tyler McAlister (Tıpkımın aynısı/Benim gibi psikopat :D) *Cornelia Trent (Moda Trendiniz.. Heygirl :D) *Alexander Vladinsky *Milton Grimmes *Samuel King *Tess Goodwin *Kızıl Tarikat *Ramona Stewart (♥) :D *Cathy King *Anakee *One-Tooth Sam *Becky Walden *Martha Price (sanki Para Ödülü :D ) *Augusta Lopez (Jennifer Lopez :D ) *Josie Picket *Vanessa Carter *Sally Stone *Biff Wellington *Troy Cassidy *Paul Greene *Gabriel Thompson *James Savage ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ Farkettiniz mi hep pislik/psikopat kişileri seviyorum.. ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥ *Tony Webb (ilk sayfam olduğu için onunla gurur duyuyorum :D) *Shane Kolinsky (nam-ı diğer "Tokatçı") *Elma Huckabee (yoksa Armut Huckabee miydi o ya o.O :D ) İmzalarım için buraya tıkla! *Atakan eşeğe kanma :D *Yılandan korkma, Yılmayandan kork :D *Off, on, yirmi, otuz, o tuz değil bu tuz :D *Yeah. iç afiyet olsun :D *Çayı ben koydum Demi Lovato :D *Bazen adımın (Ece) saçma olduğunu düşünüyorum. Sanki dil gibi!.. :D *Lady GaGa varsa Lady Kanat da vardır... *-Karnım ağrıyo. :( >:( +O zaman Sandal-ye! :D *Öğretmen: Jason De-rulo! Jason: Rulo :D DEVAMI YAKINDAAAAAAAAAAA :D 3:) Zuhahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa 3:) Benim hakkımda anladığım kadarıyla iyi yorumlar geldi :) Peki sizce profilim nasıl? Olağan-teşem (Olağanüstü-Muhteşem) Çok Güzel Güzel Fena Değil İdare Eder Eh İşte Kötü Çok Kötü İr-bat (İğrenç-Berbat) *Başlıklar için Abs.1998'e, *Şarkı için TraceyCyrus'a, *Profil kartına benzer bir kart yapmama izin verdiği için Reg Boy'a, *Hakkımdaki düşüncelerini paylaştıkları için sınıf arkadaşlarıma, Burdan teşekkürlerimi sunuyorum :))) Yukarı Çık Ramona.Stewart Profil Mesaj Duvarı Blog Katkılar |-| Kopmatik= |-| ♥Wiki Arkadaşlarım♥= |-| Me, Me, Me= Do you think, how am I? You are good, Ece! You are bad, Ece! *This user is a middle schooler. *This user is female. *This user is 13 years old. *This user follows the rules on Criminal Case Wiki (TR). *This user's native language is Turkish. *This user hates rude people. *This user is a fan of Criminal Case. *This user is a Fenerbahçe fan. *This user can speak English. *This user watches Disney Channel. *This user thinks that Jones is the best character ever. *This user is a Rachel Priest fan. *This user's favorite character is Tess Goodwin. *This user is a Cathy King fan. *This user isn't anti-social. *This user wears glasses. *This user drinks Latte. *This user drinks Turkish Coffee. *This user is an Amy Young fan. *This user is a Nellie Appleton fan. *This user plays guitar. *This user wears MP. *This user is a professional Source Mode user. *This user is a professional Visual Mode user. *This user is a Ross Lynch fan. *This user is a member of The Kopmatik Group. *This user is a Muslim. *This user thinks Ramirez is a funny character. *This user thinks Jones is an idiot. *This user is an Adam Bentley fan. *This user is a Molly Robinson fan. *This user is a Becky Walden fan. *This user is a Diablo 2 fan. *This user is a Harry Potter fan. *This user can speak Japanese at a beginner level. *This user likes listen to "Rock Music". *This user is a fan of "Inek Shaban". *This user can speak Ottoman. *This user always uses Google Chrome. In case you have any problems with templates and userboxes, you can always ask me so that I can provide any help I can. I can also create a private user template for you... As you can see on my profile... -- Ramona.Stewart Message 21:33, Nisan 15, 2014 (UTC) |-| Kopmatik (EN)= |-| ♥My Wiki Friends♥= Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg Dosya:Ramona.jpg